Whispers of Dusk
by StolenSouls
Summary: An attempted fanfic of Rosalie's point of view in Breaking Dawn some parts ...
1. Prologue: Thinking

**Really bad, I know... before bashing me on the reviews, keep in mind this is my very first fan fic ever so my writing skills aren't that great. **

**EDIT: Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and subscriptions! Love all you guys! **

"_He won't cross you today," I reassured her. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair."_

_Bella's jaw fell open_

I sat in my empty room, thinking about that moment. Edward and Bella were gone on their honeymoon, so for one night my thoughts were mine and no one else's .

Was I really that bad? So bad that she would gape in astonishment when I offered to help her? Guilt sprung in my mind. Of course. This was a result of my treatment of her. Instances when I could've been nicer flash before me. The times I've glared at her. The one memory which stabs me in particular is when I told Edward Bella was dead.

The wedding was the beginning of a new life for Bella. And it was going to be a new beginning for me. _I need to be nicer to this girl._

But, how could I? How could I get over this girl, who has everything I every wanted--things I would give up my beauty and life for—and is just throwing it away.

I admit that part of me admired her. I marveled at her maturity, a characteristic I still lacked. I could no longer consider her a danger toward us—in fact, I never did. That was all deception to cover up my jealousy of her. Edward knew, of course, but he had the heart to not tell anyone—not even Bella. She never showed me bitterness, despite all that I showed her.

But her kind and innocent nature plagued me, along with her choices. Didn't she realize that once she became a vampire, there was no turning back, no undoing? Didn't she realize the separation she'll endure with her family as a result? Family: one of the many things I gave up, something that I will never get back. Tears fill in my eyes at their memories, tears I cannot shed. And she's just throwing hers away? Is beauty the only thing that matters to her? Did she **want **to become like _me_? And of course, children. She would never know the joys of motherhood or never experience the joys of starting a family. What would I give to have any of that! Isn't _aging_- of all prices- sufficient for this? I could never have these things. She, however, could.

Silently, I made a promise to myself. Bella was still human—thank god. I still had some time to convince her to make the right choice. It might be easier this time, since her heart was no longer torn over my brother and that dog. I would use better persuasion this time. Surely she would see what she was missing.

I closed my eyes and began my plan.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1:Revelation

I was awakened from my mess of daydreams when I heard some yelling in the main room downstairs. I rushed downstairs to find Alice in the center of the room with Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper huddled around her.

Jasper's expression was something between angry and anxious. "Alice," he asked in a rough tone, "_what_ did you see?"

His tone alarmed me. Jasper never sounded like this unless danger was on its way. Was Alice's vision about Edward and Bella? Perhaps Bella chose to stay human after my persuasion. I desperately hoped this was the case.

But something in Alice's eyes convinced me otherwise. I hadn't seen her like this ever since she saw the nomadic vampires coming towards the baseball game. She looked as she was in shock while in great concentration. At last, Alice spoke:

"I saw…" She faltered and started again. "I saw Edward and Carlisle, apparently operating, on Bella. They were holding something, I wasn't sure what it was, but it looked like a baby. It looked—" She stopped, unable to finish the sentence. But she didn't need to. We all knew what she was going to say. The one word I was dreading, praying that it wouldn't escape her lips, but did.

_Dead_

I knew what Bella and Edward were going to "try" on their honeymoon (Edward talked to Emmett about this. Apparently Emmett didn't consider their conversation private enough not to tell me). Still, it never occurred to me the slightest that it could lead to this…

I used the little facts I knew about this. Vampires could not give birth to humans. I had tried every method possible and researched all the South American legends, but it took me a while to accept that I was sterile the moment my vampire transformation was complete. I had always been jealous of Bella. For what? I had everything she could dream of except that one thing I wanted the most: being human and having children. Apparently, it didn't matter whether the guy was a vampire or a human. _It all depended on the girl_.

I suddenly noticed that ever since Alice spoke, the room had become dead silent. Everyone seemed to be in shock. Wasn't anyone going to protest on killing a child—especially Edward and Bella's child? Then I realized. Of course. Those South American legends. No one had survived such a pregnancy. Did Bella know she _was_ pregnant? Apparently, no one near me cared; they just started at each other, too stunned to believe what they heard.

Well then, someone ought to find out. I reached for Alice's cellphone, punched in Edward's number and tossed it at her. She appeared confused, but in a flash the phone was at her ear. It took a while for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

After an answer she answered, "He is. What's the problem?"

After another pause she asked, "Is Edward all right?" Alice whispered, "Carlisle" who walked toward Alice, and went back on the phone.

"Why didn't he pick up the phone?" Alice demanded. "He" was obviously Edward. Was Edward alright? He couldn't be hurt, could he? No, that would contradict Alice's vision.

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw—" Yeah, Bella. What _was_ going on?

Alice was silent for a moment. "Here's Carlisle," she said.

I considered what I knew at the moment. Alice didn't tell Bella about her vision. That was apparent from the phone conversation. I couldn't tell whether I should be happy or angry about this. Were they going to gently coax Bella into aborting the pregnancy? Or did they want to spare her the shock? I hoped Bella realized that Alice didn't see her with a live baby. Why deny her the truth? Were they scared that Bella would want to keep the baby--like she should?

Carlisle's voice interrupted my thoughts,

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"Has he been harmed?" Carlisle demanded anxiously.

Was Edward hurt? It made no sense. How could Bella's pregnancy hurt Edward? Then it hit me. Edward always overreacted over trivial dangers toward Bella. I couldn't imagine the state he was in if he knew that Bella was pregnant.

"I don't understand, Bella," Carlisle responded to something Bella said over the phone.

There was a long pause. Carlisle seemed to be thinking intensely. Then he asked, ""When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

That question answered all of my questions.

Bella and Edward both _knew_ about the pregnancy. As of now, Bella was going to abort the baby.

I drifted up the stairs and into my room. No one downstairs noticed. Everyone was looking at Carlisle while he talked in the phone.

I felt like screaming in my pillow. There were so many emotions I wanted to release. Jealousy that she had everything I dreamed of. Frustration that she was making the wrong choice, **again**. And fury that Edward and Carlisle were backing her up on this.

I had never felt so powerless. I couldn't force Bella into keeping the baby without battling everyone in the family. If the pregnancy involved her life, I couldn't convince her into keeping the baby. Didn't Bella realize that life, of all things, is trivial? There are more important things: family and love. Uncontrollable jealousy seized me. Everything I had ever wanted in my entire life was flowing in hers. I hadn't even done anything mean enough to deserve this. Beauty was a curse that had landed in my life.

I looked in the mirror and suddenly a calm feeling washed over me.

Calm down, I thought to myself. You're not helping Bella _and_ the baby by doing this.

Persuasion was never my strength. Edward was luckier. But, of course, I knew whose side he would pick in this situation. The moment I considered trying to persuade Bella to make the right choice, I deserted the idea. Hope fled me right on the spot. What was the point after all? I would fight against the whole family, even Emmett, in order to get Bella to keep the baby. But there was too little time. Too little time for Bella to make the right choice. She would most likely kill her baby and live with it, free of guilt.

I decided to use the little time I had left to convince Bella to keep the baby. I would fight harder for this choice, more than I did on keeping her human. Yet I didn't know one tiny part of the plan: how to persuade her.

_Ring, ring, ring_

My eyes widened as I picked up my cellphone and saw the number. Edward? What was he calling me for? It couldn't be Edward calling. Unless, by some miracle…

"Hello" I said.

One minute ago, I never thought I would hear this. But here were the words that flew out of my cell phone.

"Rosalie?" Bella's voice whispered. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."


End file.
